Symmetry and love
by Dio no Danna
Summary: Kid suddenly realizes that he likes Chrona very much and is going to confess to her in his feelings. Kid/Chrona, Ragnarok/Chrona, ?/Chrona. Ending is creepy but happy. Please R&R!


**Symmetry and love**

_**A/N.**__ Please, don't take that mysterious pairing too seriously. I do like it but it is too unrealistic._

_Warning for Ragnarok's language._

Kid nervously shrugged his shoulders before heading for Maka who pulled Chrona along resolutely.

"Hey, Maka!"

Maka stopped immediately because of familiar voice, but Chrona didn't pay attention to Kid's shout and continued to go. In result she rammed into Maka and plopped on the floor.

"Chrona, are you ok?" Maka knelt down to her friend. Kid found himself near girls almost immediately after her fall. "I hope you didn't hurt yourself."

Pink haired girl gazed at the floor and didn't even mind trying to rise to her feet. Instead of that she remained sitting on the floor and mumbled her crowning phrase.

"I don't know how to deal with someone worrying about me."

Maka sighed. She helped Chrona, who suddenly became thoughtful, to rise and began to shake the dust off girl's dress. The girl did nothing but stared somewhere indifferently.

"By the way, Kid, what did you want to say?"

Kid, who was observing Chrona with a dreamy look and trying not to pay attention to her unsymmetrical haircut, twitched. Then he blushed slightly and glared at Maka.

"I'd like to have a talk with Chrona in private, if you don't mind.

Chrona heard her name and distracted her attention from reflections, staring at shinigami and wondering why did someone wanted to speak with her.

Maka frowned. She has patronized this timid girl and was always ready to use her favorite chop to protect her, but Kid was another case. Maka could hardly imagine him mistreating Chrona but anyway eyed shinigami from head to foot suspiciously.

"I hope you understand that you'll have to pay for offending Chrona." Kid nodded his agreement seriously and Maka turned for her another friend. "You should defend yourself if he does something wrong."

Chrona nodded hesitatingly and Maka smiled at her encouragingly.

"I'll wait for you near the main entrance."

Chrona looked at the girl heading for the exit with puzzled gaze and began to pay attention to Kid only when her friend passed out of sight.

"Kid-kun?"

Shinigami blinked, but took himself in hand quickly and eyed Chrona resolutely. Pink haired girl watched him in perplexity, squinting her eyes sideways as usual.

"I wanted to say that…" Kid blushed slightly, but continued his speech firmly. "I wanted to say that I like you very much, Chrona."

Chrona putted her arms round her shoulders and looked away.

"I don't know how to deal with such a kind of confessions."

Kid swore mentally, even if he understood perfectly well that he had to foresee such a reaction. But he really liked Chrona even if her haircut was imperfect, so he tried to comfort her.

"What do you always do when you don't know how to deal with something?" Shinigami hoped that his voice reminded calm and soft. "Maybe you should to act exactly the same way you always do?"

Chrona stopped in her tracks, trying to comprehend boy's words.

"Did Kid-kun really mean that?"

Kid gave her a puzzled look and nodded with a smile on his lips.

"Yes, Chrona, of course I did."

Chrona smiled insanely at once and stepped back.

"If Kid-kun really gives me permission then it's ok. I don't want Ragnarok and me to be in trouble."

Shinigami watched her anxiously. He has already understood that something went wrong.

"Chrona, what are you going to do?"

"Don't worry; I'll do nothing but everything you have just suggested. To kill."

The girl's smile went wider, making it look like insane and creepy grin. She suddenly bent, not uttering any sound, even if it seemed that the appearance of the black inhuman figure from her body is really painful. In the twinkling of an eye the dark silhouette took his permanent shape. It was Ragnarok.

"Do you really hanker for this lame body, you, stripy freak?" The Sword mocked shinigami, willing to distract himself from taunting Chrona. Now he had another target for ridicule. "Look, Chrona, this moron wants your body so badly. I bet he is going to promise to love you forever to get it."

Girl just stared at the floor near shinigami instead of answering.

"I don't know how to deal with it."

"How dare you interrupt my conversation with Chrona?" Kid narrowed his eyes displeased with Ragnarok's appearance. "I really like Chrona and I'm not going to give up only because of you insulting me!"

Ragnarok pulled girl's hair with an imperious movement of the hand. As usual he didn't mind her weak cries of protest.

"Chrona is mine, not yours, pipsqueak. I'm not going to give her up to you even if she is a useless brat."

Shinigami glanced at him in irritation but realized that it shouldn't come to blows because of possible harm the girl can get. So he proposed calmly:

"Let Chrona choose the one of us."

Ragnarok gave a dumbfounded look at Kid and gave out a horselaugh. He really was the one who knew Chrona and her uncertainty best, not that stupid boy.

"It seems to me that this stupid love triangle will be never resolved!" The Sword burst out laughing again.

Kid who was watching the rival proudly was looking shocked now.

"What do you mean by stupid love triangle?" He asked again in astonishment. "But triangles are not symmetrical! I can endure her unsymmetrical haircut or that triangle, because I really like her... But I don't know if I can bear two unsymmetrical things at once! I have to reflect upon it seriously…"

Kid settled down the floor and began to think hardly.

"Well then, Chrona." The Sword reminded about the topic of their conversation. He pulled her hair again and didn't even thought about loosen her hair. "You have to choose between me and that loony oaf."

Chrona began to doubt again.

"I don't know how to deal with it."

Ragnarok smiled slyly.

"Then you have to kill him."

Pink haired girl nodded silently and squeezed the handle of her Sword firmly, having a gory grin on her lips. She peered at Kid with defocused eyes stepping forward leisurely.

"You are right. If I kill him, there will not be any need to deal with this."

"Exactly, Chrona." The Sword's nod was incredibly condescending. "I am also completely sure that he doesn't even know if you are a girl or a boy."

"Why?" the girl suddenly stopped. "Isn't it obvious?"

Ragnarok burst out laughing once more, attracting attention of some Shibusen's students who stuck their noses out of the classrooms with the hope that they can see something interesting. It was evident that Chrona was oblivious to the fact that both versions of that had its own venerators.

"Well, he doesn't think so." The Sword liked to manipulate Chrona and to try to make her angry because he thought that the results he got usually were rather funny.

Chrona muttered that she doesn't know how to deal with it, and then recollected that she should kill shinigami and calmed down rapidly. Everything became incredibly simple and clear.

"You know…" Chrona slowly brought herself nearer to Kid, mumbling her usual speech. Ragnarok in her hand was shining joyfully, impelling the girl to neglect the crowd around and to perpetrate a massacre. "It suddenly became highly interesting for me… I have killed people repeatedly and I've already know that their blood is red… But you are a shinigami and… I am curious to see what color is your blood."

The girl smiled madly and brandished her Sword at Kid to stab the boy, but felt suddenly that her hand was caught.

"And I am curious to know something else." The girl thought that the voice sounded somehow familiar. "What color is_ your _blood?"

Chrona stood stock-still; she didn't know how to deal with it. Pink haired girl turned back sluggishly though she wasn't in a hurry to lower the Sword.

"It's black." Chrona looked at the first person who asked this question in wide-eyed astonishment. "You know, it's absolutely black."

"It's really interesting." The other's voice sounded honestly. "What else do you know about it?"

Chrona became thoughtful for a moment but shortly understood that she can't say something else about her blood in addition to its color.

"I know nothing."

The girl sadly lowered her Sword. At the bottom of her heart she used to believe that black blood is the only one thing which made her differ from others, but as a rule nobody actually paid attention to it. Nobody but this man did. Maybe it'll help her to make friends with him?

The man gently smiled at her ingenuous reaction.

"Would you like to know more?"

He stretched out his hand to Chrona, making her to question if it was an offer to help or something other than it. She really didn't know how to deal with it.

"Stop it, Stein!" There was someone shouting it behind her back. "This poor girl will not become your new victim! She is Maka's friend and Maka will never forgive her daddy if he stands back while you'll torment her!"

"T-torment?"

Chrona's hand began to shiver slightly while she began to doubt again if she should shake his hand. The girl do wished to know everything about her blood but she was not sure what to do if it means Doctor Stein treating her the same way Medusa did. Oh, she didn't know how to deal with it again!

"I'll make several tests." Stein's voice was so soft and gentle. "Sempai has always treated my ardour for tests with prejudice."

"Will you really do nothing but several tests?" Girl asked confusedly. Tests are not that terrible but she wanted to make sure if the doctor stint himself in it. "Are you sure that you are not going to make me kill little animals or to leave me hungry for a while?"

Stein smiled insanely for a bit but Chrona was not afraid. It was a rare occurrence when somebody gave her a smile and she was happy even if this one was kind of creepy.

"I promise not to do it. I may even teach you how to deal with some kinds with situations if you wish."

Chrona heard Ragnarok ranting about an old pedophile who wants to use her as a guinea pig, but his scream fell on deaf ears.

"I think I wish." She muttered quietly, but Stein has heard her. "Will you teach me how to deal only with some kinds of situations or whatnot? And how about dealing with those strange confessions?"

"I will if you behave herself."

Doctor smiled. Chrona suddenly became curious to know Stein's eyes expression, but it was that kind of situations when she didn't knew what to do.

"Chrona will be a good girl."

She gave her promise while shaking Doctor Stein's hand.

"In that case I'll teach you everything I know."

**The End.**

_**A/N.**__ Yeah, I know that ending is kinda creepy (yay, the last phrase in the text sounds so ambiguous!), but I wrote this fic only to show the merely one way I can imagine Kid/Chrona. I have always thought that Ragnarok will __happily__ interfere Chrona from having a private life because otherwise it can't be real __Ragnarok *smirk*_

_And what about Stein/Chrona… I like that thought that Stein is Chrona's father, but it's s__o obvious… Well, Chrona has much more advantages than Spirit just because of her blood. She is also fun to observe and rather unpredictable, moreover she has Ragnarok who has almost became a Kishin… So I decided that I like this couple. Hey, just imagine _what_ can this madman teach poor girl to do *perverted smirk*_

_And now my__ new dream is to write some Chrona/Spirit… Should I do it?_

_Oh, and to end with this stuff… __Hell, I think I really need beta. Does someone wish to improve this text?_


End file.
